When Opposite's Attract
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: Isis and Kaiba think they hate each other. But when Isis's Museum if about to be closed down kaiba is the only one left to help..... suddenly things start to happen thatwill change there perspective of each other forever! [COMPLETED]
1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

**I do not wish to be told things like "but Isis doesn't have the millenium necklace anymore" i'm well aware of the facts however i have chossen to ignore a couple. (nothing major don't worry).**

**Also this is a Kaiba X Isis story. If you hate this couple don't bother reading it. And don't flame me just because i do!**

**Finally enjoy my story XD. Review if you have something to stay. **

**Chapter 2 coming soon. Not much left for me to write, a few paragraphs... **

**and one warning: i can't spell!**

****

**Kaiba's POV:**  
It was 7:45 in the morning and Mokuba STILL wasn't up for school. I don't know where he gets this laziness from. I'd never had trouble getting up. Maybe one of us took after our mum and the other our dad. I couldn't remember. If I ever knew at all. All I could remember was they were both up before me. I guess I'm lucky. I still have memories of our parents. Mokuba doesn't. He was too young when they died.  
"Mokuba!" I called knocking on his bedroom door. There was no answer so I pushed it open. There he was in bed. Still. I sighed and went over to his bed to wake him up.  
A typical week day morning in the Kaiba Mansion. My Mansion. I was proud of my mansion. I admit that. To me it was a symbol of my success in making a decent home for Mokuba. True fully anything would be a better place to grow up than an orphanage, but I didn't like to do things in half measures. There was no point if you didn't play to win....

**Isis's POV:**

I looked at the doorbell not really taking anything in. I was that nervous! Other people see me as calm and collected. Confident, but not overly so. Sometimes they described me as sad. I tried to hide that part of me but it comes out sometimes anyway. It was impossible to hide the sadness I felt inside all the time. But today the sadness had been taken over by another emotion. Blind panic. Ok, so I exaggerate. It wasn't quite panic I was just really nervous! I had good reason to be. I was outside the Kaiba mansion about to ring the doorbell. Why was I here? I kept asking myself that. But I knew really. He was the only hope I had left. If somebody didn't donate a large sum of money to the museum where I worked it'll be closed down. I couldn't have that. I loved the museum. It was my life. Sure there were other museums, but it's not the same. Kaiba was my only hope....

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell...

**Kaiba's POV:**

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. It was too early for visitors and I hadn't been expecting it. None of the staff who worked in the mansion were due for at least another hour! It better not be that stupid social worker. Couldn't she get it through her thick head that Mokuba was happy here? I walked towards the door wondering who it was. They better have a good reason for coming this early!

I opened the door with a scowl on my face. I put it on for show really. Habit more than anything. At first glance I just saw this really beautiful woman. Looking nervous, like a lot of the people who come to my door. Then I recognised her as Isis, and started swearing at myself for thinking of her as 'beautiful'. I couldn't think of her like that! Besides it would never work. The woman was clearly insane! She honestly believed a** _necklace_** could give her the power to see into the future. Yeah right!

**Isis's POV:**

I wished I'd never bothered coming when I saw the look on Kaiba's face. For a brief second he seemed to look happy to see me there. But I must have been mistaken. The look he was giving me now was ice cold. I swear I could feel the blood freezing in my veins. I know that's not possible, but it sure felt like it!

"Isis" he greeted me. No 'Hi' or 'nice to see you' but I didn't expect it so I wasn't disappointed. He did step back and let me in the house though. I'd feared he'd slam the door in my face. But even Kaiba isn't that rude. He has this way of being perfectly polite while making you feel like a bug he wanted to squash beneath his shoes. Or boots, I thought looking down at his feet.

**Kaiba's POV:**

What had I done! I'd let this psycho into my home. I should have slammed the door in her face! No I didn't mean that. I liked her. Sort off. I'd like her more if she gave up that whole 'seeing into the future' thing. But only I'm perfect I guess! Maybe I was the one who was insane. Here I was standing in my hall thinking of Isis like a potential date! It was insane!

"Kaiba.." she began. How I love how she says my name. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! I think I need to see a psychologist!

"I need a favour." She continued. So that's why she was here! She'd better not be suggesting another tournament. I was far too busy working on a new strategy to beat Yugi to arrange a tournament as well.

"You've got to say yes, you're my only hope..." she continued.

"No I don't. I can just throw you out right now if I wanted to" I heard myself say, but I knew I wouldn't. The look on her face almost broke my heart. To think I'd caused such grief! Strange. I wouldn't normally feel guilty!

"I guess I'll listen to you first though" I said. Just to get rid of that look! It worked. The grief was replaced with hope.......

**Isis's POV:**

He was actually going to listen to what I had to say! I couldn't believe it. He must have been in a good mood or something! He hadn't said yes though.... I couldn't be thinking he'd said yes. There was still a very large chance he'd say no. I opened my mouth to start the speech I had planned but never got around to it.

"What's she doing here?" asked Mokuba from the top of the stairs. If the uniform was any indication he was heading off to school. One of the local private schools to be exact.

"She wants a favour" Kaiba explained. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and walked down the stairs and into a room on the left. Probably a kitchen.

"The thing is" I began. Noticing Kaiba was now in a better mood than before and more likely to say yes. "The museum where I work is largely run on donations from the general public and one of our major sponsors has backed out"

"Let me guess" Kaiba said cutting into my speech. "You want me to donate money to a museum so you can keep your job"

"Something like that" I said looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Had I been that obvious? Yeah I had, I realised!

**Kaiba's POV**

I couldn't believe she'd even had the courage to ask me for a favour. Didn't she know what happened to the last person who wanted me to donate money to a charity? Donate to one charity and then people will expect you to donate to others. Mokuba joked about it sometimes, he called me scrooge. But I'm not that heartless. I had my own orphanage didn't I? Not like the one Mokuba and I lived in. Mine was big and comfortable. More like a hotel than anything. There was no way Isis knew about that though. (Or anyone else for that matter). It was top secret, I'd even set it up under a false name! You can't blame me. It would have ruined my reputation!

So here Isis was in MY home, asking for money. She was crazy. If I hadn't already decided she was insane this would have led me to the same conclusion. I glared at Isis. At least she had the sense to look embarrassed. This is when I realised that _I_ was the one going insane. I actually felt tempted to give her money! I never give people money. Except Mokuba off course, but he's different!

**Isis's POV**

The Kaiba mansion has really nice floors. At least in this room it does. I knew. I'd just spent the last minute staring at it, too embarrassed to look up. Why wasn't he saying anything? Maybe he was silently laughing at me. No, he wouldn't hide it. I knew he was still there I could see his boots. Nice boots actually. I wished he'd say something. At this point I didn't care what he said. It could be something really spiteful. ANYTHING was worse than this silence.

'Look up already' I scolded myself. This was ridiculous. Here I was staring at the floor like some kid about to be told of by there parents after doing something really bad!

I glanced up at Kaiba's face. Wished I hadn't and started staring at the floor. Who said looks can't kill lied. If I'd looked at there glare of Kaiba's for just a moment longer I'd be dead. Where did he learn to glare like that anyway?

I wish my necklace would just show me what will happen next. But I can't control what it shows me. Even if it did show me what Kaiba would do next there was no way to know if it would happen. Kaiba seems to have a habit of being able to change the future. It's like destiny doesn't affect him in the same way as everyone else. Perhaps it's just that he hasn't resigned himself to it, like the rest of us. Yeah that made sense.

**Kaiba's POV**

'Just tell her no' I told myself for about the 1000th time. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to say it. Part of me wanted to donate money to her museum. As I said before, I'm going insane. In the end I decided to give a more neutral response.

"Why would I want to donate money to your museum?" I asked her. It wasn't yes or no. It kept both halves of me quiet. For now anyway.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Isis sounding shocked. I think she'd been expecting me to just say no. Which led me to wonder why she had even bothered to ask? Then I remembered she was insane.

"What's in it for me?" I asked. Simplifying the concept for her. She was obviously too shocked to think probably. She didn't get to answer though. Mokuba came into the room, just as she started explaining what was in it for me.

"She's still here?" he asked. He'd expected me to kick her out. Who would blame me? I'd expected myself to kick her out. What was stopping me? Maybe insanity was contagious.

Seeing as I couldn't think of a reason to explain why she was still here I decided to avoid the question all together.

"Don't you have school?" I asked him, after glancing at my watch.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going" he replied. "See ya big brother!" he said walking out of the door.

**Isis's POV**

"So. You were telling me what was in it for me" Kaiba snapped at me. I tried not to smile. I'd finally worked out how to get Kaiba to donate money to my museum! It was so simple! I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. Kaiba had one weakness. Just one but it was enough. That weakness? Mokuba. It was so simple I wondered why I hadn't thought of it earlier. To get Kaiba too donate money too anything you had to find a way it would benefit either him or Mokuba.

"Has Mokuba ever been on a school trip?" I asked Kaiba. Looking straight into his eyes. Then I wished I hadn't. That had been a BIG mistake. Since when had Kaiba been so cute? And why was it bothering me so much? Did it matter is Kaiba was cute or not? I hated him. Sort of. Oh alright I LIKED him. I knew I shouldn't he represented everything I hated. So why I even liked him was a mystery. Especially when you took into account that Kaiba hated me. At least I thought he did. But.... NO!! I wouldn't think about THAT! No way did Kaiba like me. He thought I was crazy. Who could blame him? There were plenty of people like him. People who just couldn't believe that seeing the future was even possible. Which is why I tried to keep it secret.

**Kaiba's POV**

"Has Mokuba ever been on a school trip" I repeated Isis's ridiculous question out now. This did two things; firstly it filled what would have been a stunned silence. Secondly repeating the question made me realise what she was getting at. She had found my weakness. I was a little surprised. She was obviously smarter than I had originally given her credit for. Then I realised. I'd always known she was smart, it was just that her craziness hid that fact.

I knew what she would say the moment I said "Yes" it was kind of obvious. You didn't have to be a genius like me to work it out.

"Don't you think the school ever takes the kids to museums." Isis replied. OK so it wasn't the EXACT same words but it was the same meaning as what I'd expected and I'd already come up with a reply.

"There are other museums..." I started, only to be interrupted.

"I know that." Isis replied. "But you know as well as I do the one where I work is the best." Much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. NO!!! I was not going to cave into her demands.

**Isis's POV**

He was still going to say no! I could see it in his face. I sighed and turned around. There was no point staying here any longer. I'd tried. It was all I could do. I started to walk towards the door. It wasn't far; I hadn't come far into his home in the first place.

"Wait" Kaiba said. Just one word. Not shouted or anything. I stopped walking and instantly regretted it. I should have kept walking! Avoid whatever insults he was about to throw in my face. It was too late now. I turned around and saw Kaiba standing right in front of me. I didn't recognise the look on his face at first. It was so out of place. Where was the hate? Where was the arrogance? The cocky grin? The look on his face was the look a friend would give to another. No it was more than that. It was the look a guy might give to his girlfriend. 'Maybe I am crazy...' I thought. 'I must be. I'm obviously seeing things!"

"How much does the museum need" Kaiba asked. His voice sounded weird without the arrogance that was almost always there. 'So I'm hearing things to! Great!'

**Kaiba's POV**

WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!!! I screamed at myself. It was a moment of weakness. Yet I didn't regret it.

'Is this love?' I thought to myself. I realised. Yes! Yes it was! I Seto Kaiba was in love! The concept would have been funnier if it wasn't so... so wrong. No not wrong. Wrong wasn't the right word to describe it. Weird then? Yeah weird. Weird and scary. Was I going insane? I realised just how many times I'd asked myself that in such a short space of time. Insane or not, the fact was I was in love with Isis. Crazy, beautiful, sweet Isis. I then realised. No way did she feel the same way about me. I'd been horrible to her. Not just today for months. I instantly regretted every spiteful thing I'd said to her. Why had I been such a fool. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with her on sight? Then I might have stood a chance.

**Isis's POV**

"10,000" I replied in answer to Seto's question. I was too amazed to say anything else. There was a pause where I could see Kaiba was thinking this over. "The sponsor who backed out was our second highest. Not much below industrial illusions. Pegasus himself donates 15,000 every month" Kaiba's face was filled with hate the moment I mentioned Pegasus's name. 'So they knew each other' I thought. If I'd known that before I'd have used Kaiba's own hatred against him. Oh well. I had the same result.

Kaiba picked an object out of his pocket. I realised it was a mobile phone. I couldn't help smiling as he made the call. Especially when he offered 20,000 to the museum. Double what it needed. I knew perfectly well he was only doing it to get at Pegasus. Don't ask me why he was so mad with Pegasus. He seemed a nice guy when I met him. A little weird, sure. But still nice. He used to have the Millenium Eye but he lost it. He was asking me if I had seen it in a vision. I hadn't off course. Only the Millenium Ring can track the other Millenium items....

**Kaiba's POV**

Pegasus. Just the name filled me with hatred. Losing his precious golden eye was no where near enough punishment for what he had done. Nothing was. Nobody kidnapped Mokuba!! Nobody. There was also the small fact that he had tried to kill me to take over Kaiba Corp. I didn't care about that. Not much anyway. Capturing Mokuba, that was a different story. No way was I letting him be the museums highest paying sponsor! He wasn't going to beat me at anything!

I glanced over at Isis she was smiling. The sight made me feel so happy. I was so in love. I wondered why I hadn't realised it before. Then I realised. All this time I had been in denial. Well not any more. Now I could do something about it. I was a winner. I'd win Isis's heart one way or another. For the first time since Yugi defeated me I had a personal goal higher than defeating him. I Seto Kaiba was going to get Isis Ishtar to love me as much as I loved her. And as anyone who knew me, could tell you. I almost always got what I wanted. No matter what it cost me.......


	2. Annoying Brothers

Isis's POV

It was 2 weeks since Kaiba had donated money to the museum. Since then his entire attitude towards me had changed. He'd phoned me up practically ever night, asking me how things had been at work. How Marik was. Even how my pet dog was. He asked me out twice as well but I refused the offer both times. Seto Kaiba was up to something. I didn't have a clue what it was but I wasn't going to be fooled. Anybody who didn't know Kaiba would assume that he was in love with me, and if it was anyone other than Kaiba I would have to agree. However this off course IS Kaiba. Kaiba was ruthless and only cared about two people, his younger brother Mokuba and himself.

I wished Kaiba was in love with me. It'd make things so much simpler. Wait! Did I just say I wished Kaiba was in love with me? Yeah right. Like I could ever love him. Sure he was cute and smart and smelled nice and was so sweet when he protected his little brother and..... never mind forget that. He was ruthless. The only reason he'd want a girlfriend would be to spite somebody else. I kept telling myself this but still the question kept haunting me 'What if?'...

Kaiba's POV

I hung up the phone and sat down on the stairs. Sure it had only been two weeks but you'd think she'd at least accept to have a drink with me. I sighed and stared at a picture hanging on the wall.

It was all my fault. Isis would trust me by now if it hadn't been for my own stupidity. If only I had some way to know I'd fall madly in love with her _before_ I started insulting her. I'd take back all of it, if I could. Except the parts where I called her insane, that was just stating the truth. Anybody who thought a necklace could show them the future was insane. Though I could have been nicer about it.

I felt like hitting my head against the wall. Why Isis? Of all people. Trust my luck to fall in love with a psycho. Sure she was a very nice psycho. A nice, beautiful, sweet, kind and smart psycho. But still a Psycho. A psycho who hated me and trusted me about as much as you'd trust an egg left on a table during an earthquake not to break. Where did that egg thing come from? I shook my head and stood up. I needed to think of some way to get Isis to even like me. If anybody could think of something it would be me. After all I _am_ a genius.

Isis's POV

I opened the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. This was when I noticed that there was only an empty carton left. "Marik" I said aloud. He was always leaving empty cartons and packages around the kitchen in the apartment we shared. I'd complained once or twice but my heart wasn't in it. I was just glad Marik no longer had an evil spirit inside him trying to take his body over and making him do evil things.

"Yes?" asked Marik. I jumped. I hadn't realised he was awake. He normally slept in. He must have been there when I said his name. I held up the empty carton of orange juice so Marik could see.

"Sorry sis, I forgot" Marik said sitting down at the table. I shook my head and throw the empty carton in the bin and sat down opposite him. It was rare that we had chance to hang out together. We were both so busy most of the time. It was a pity really.

"So who's the guy?" Marik asked me. I looked up in surprise. What was he talking about? Marik didn't have a clue about Kaiba calling me every night.

"What do you mean?" I asked blushing. Why was I blushing? It's not like I was the one making the phone calls.

"The guy" Marik said, not very helpfully. I looked at him blankly. What was he talking about? Marik must have realised I didn't have a clue because he added "The guy who sent you all those flowers." He pointed into the other room and I saw the biggest bouquet of flowers I'd ever seen.

Kaiba's POV

I still hadn't thought of a way to get Isis to like me. Everything I could think off involved buying her presents which she's probably just throw back in my face so she wouldn't be "indebted" to me. I'd already tried that once and I was at a lost. I guess I'm not very good at this love stuff. Ok I'm terrible at it! I just have never been interested before and so didn't have a clue. Off course everything would have been so much over if I'd just been nicer to Isis in the first place. Once again I considered knocking my head against a brick wall. I think I would have if it didn't mean risking knocking some points of my IQ. That and the fact my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID screen. Isis. What was she calling me for? I normally called her. I picked up the phone puzzled. I thought she hated me!

"Hello?" I said puzzled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" she screamed down the phone. I moved the phone well away from my ears. That had hurt it was that loud!

"Meaning of what?" I asked. I was really puzzled now. I hadn't done anything she'd be mad at for ages. Ever since I realised I loved her in fact. Unless you count that one gift.

"Don't you act innocent. I know it was you!" She said really mad. At least she had stopped screaming down the phone! My ears were grateful for this!

"What are you accusing me off?" I asked this time annoyed. I hated being blamed for something I hadn't done!

Isis POV

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! Did he actually think I was going to fall for his innocent act? It was obvious he'd sent those flowers. I glanced over at Marik. He found it funny when I was annoyed don't ask me why, I really don't have a clue!

"Don't you dare play innocent with me!" I said down the phone. I'm not sure why I was so mad I just was. Maybe because I knew that these flowers were most likely a trick or sick joke. Marik's teasing didn't help calm me down either.

"I have proof!" I continued down the phone.

"Proof of what?" asked Kaiba's voice coming down the phone. He sounded both confused and angry. He was a really good actor. I'll give him points for that.

"I called the flower shop. They told me who ordered the flowers. You. I got them to double check as well. They were paid for by a credit card owned by a Mr Seto Kaiba. Do you have any idea who he is? Oh wait, it's you!"

There was silence down the phone. Hah! He hadn't been expecting that.

"Look Isis" he said down the phone, a lot calmer now. "I didn't send you those flowers. Why would I? But I can see why you thought that, now. Seeing as where all the evidence points. It wasn't me though and I have a suspicion of who did. I'll call you back ok?" With that he hung up. I looked at the phone. Could it be true that somebody else had sent them? If so who had? Somebody with accesses to Kaiba's credit cards obviously.... Then I realised just who Kaiba had suspected......

Kaiba's POV

I was going to murder him!!! How could he do this to me? All my hard work had gone and been wasted! Now Isis hated me more than ever. He was so dead!

"Mokuba!" I called angrily knocking on his door then walking straight in any way! He was busy writing something but stopped when I walked in.

"What?" he asked looking up at me with big innocent eyes. He's learnt well!

"You know what!" I said, still mad.

"I was just helping..." Mokuba said looking pitiful like a dog that was being told of....

"Helping how?" I asked letting him explain himself. I could punish him better if I knew the full extent of his crimes.

"Everybody knows girls love flowers" he said looking like he hadn't done anything wrong. "I wanted to help you make Isis like you better"

My anger slowly eased away. I never could stay mad at Mokuba for long, and he knew it.

"Why would you think I'd care if Isis liked me or not?" I asked Mokuba suspiciously.

"You've only been shouting her name in your sleep" Mokuba said looking up at me with those big eyes again.

I groaned. Great just what I needed!

Isis's POV

Marik must be the most annoying person on earth! I swear. He'd only spent the last 10 minutes annoying me about Kaiba. My face had not lit up when I saw those flowers! I was not in love with Seto Kaiba! And I hadn't been acting angry when I called him up. I was about to inform Marik of these facts for about the thousandth time when the phone rang. I glared at Marik as I went to answer the phone.

"Hello! Are you the homeowner?" asked an overly happy voice.

"Yes" I replied. "And you are?"

"This is Saint Helens glass" said the happy voice. I hung up the phone and went back to be tortured by Marik.

"Not lover boy then?" he asked. I groaned. Here we go again!

"No, seeing as I don't have one!" I snapped.

"Sure you do!" he replied "Kaiba!" I picked a cushion off the sofa and throw it at Marik. He ducked laughing and the cushion went into the wall behind him before harmlessly falling to the floor.

"Come on sis!" Marik said recovering from his laughing fit. "You can tell me the truth. I won't tell anybody"

I felt like admitting I loved Kaiba just to shut him up. I think I would have except it would have just encouraged him. So instead I went straight to plan B. Revenge.

"So who was that girl I saw you with the other day?" I asked innocently. He went bright red! Isn't revenge fun?

Kaiba's POV

I'd just spent the last 20 minutes convincing Mokuba that it would not be good for his health if he either: told anybody I loved Isis; teased me about Isis; or stole my credit cards again. I think he'd finally got the picture. At least on two of the points anyway. He didn't seem to believe I'd send him back to an orphanage if he didn't stop teasing me! Then again I was lying when I said that so who could blame him for not believing it?

I was going to leave him to whatever he had been doing when I had entered the room when I decided it might be a good idea to see what he was up too. I walked up to his desk and groaned when I saw what he'd been up to! It was a valentines card addressed to Isis with MY name at the bottom!

I turned around and saw Mokuba standing there.

"It wasn't me!" he cried in an obvious lie.

"Who was it then?" I asked him trying not to laugh at his lie.

"The fairies?" Mokuba answered. "A ghost?" he continued I just glared at him. Sometimes a good glare is better than a thousand words!

Isis's POV

Why hadn't Kaiba rang? I needed to hear his sweet voice. Where had THAT come from? Could Marik be right? Was I in love with Kaiba? No it was ridiculous! I tried to push the thought away from my mind. I was just thinking like this because of what Marik was saying before. It had a name as well "self fulfilling prophecy". It was basic psychology. If people kept telling you that you're brave, you become brave. If you keep being accused of being a thief you become a thief.... And if an annoying little brother keeps telling you that you're in love with Seto Kaiba chances are you'd start believing it yourself. Well I wasn't going to fall for that! No way was I falling in love with Kaiba!

Though he was really cute, especially that time when he smiled. I found that I was smiling too. Good job Marik wasn't in the room! I'd never here the end of it.

Just then the phone rang. I found myself running to answer it. Why had I done that? It's only Kaiba after all. Or another window sales person! I let the phone ring a few more times before picking it up. Never a good thing answering the phone on it's first ring!

Kaiba's POV

The phone rang once, twice, three times. It was by the 6th ring that I thought she wouldn't pick up. I was glad that when I realised I was wrong! She had picked up!

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. I loved her voice! Why was I ringing again? Oh right, Mokuba.

"Isis?" I asked into the phone like an idiot. I knew it was Isis! I don't think I like this love stuff but it's too late now.

"Yes it's me" She replied into the phone. It was then that I realised that she was no longer mad at me. This was a good start.

"Look about those flowers." I started. Not sure where to begin. "Can we just say Mokuba bought them and leave them at that?"

"Why would Mokuba have bought them?" She asked suspiciously. Great, she wanted a better answer.

"He seems to think...... never mind...... it's just his twisted version of a joke" I said. That was close. I'd almost told her the really reason!

"A joke?" Isis asked me. She was still suspicious? I paused to think of what to say when my mouth went all by its own accord.

"The thing is he found out that I was in love with you and...." I stopped myself talking but it was too late!

Isis's POV  
Had Kaiba just said what I though he's said? Could it be true? That Seto Kaiba was in love with ME? My heart skipped a beat. No way! This was the most amazing wonderful, awful thing I'd ever heard!

Wait wonderful? Yes wonderful. I realised it now. I loved Kaiba. I'd been focussing on hiding it so long but it had always been there. I hadn't wanted to admit it before. I had been too scared he's just laugh in my face and leave me heart broken. But now I know. He felt the same. He hadn't meant to let it slip, he'd been hiding it but Seto Kaiba loved me! I knew it was genuine. He wasn't playing games. He truly loved me! I now knew what all the phone calls had been about. The weird looks he'd been giving me.

Part of me just couldn't believe that this wonderful thing had happened. Trust Marik to have been the first to know how I felt inside!

Kaiba's POV

I couldn't believe I'd just said that! I'd ruined everything! From the silence coming from the other end of the phone she obviously hated me more than ever. There was only one solution to this. Kill myself! No wait, that was stupid! There was no need to kill myself. I had the money to leave the country! I'd never have to see her again. Wait then I'd have to live with the pain of never seeing her again. Ok so killing myself was the answer!

'Since when have you been a coward?' I asked myself. I didn't run from problems I stood up to them and laughed. I couldn't laugh at Isis but I could stand up to the embarrassment.

"Isis" I began but was interrupted.

"Tell me now and tell me straight. Was what you just said the truth?" she sounded shaken but not mad. I was relieved that I'd stayed on the phone. She didn't hate me! At least not more than she used to. It was a start. I considered lying to her, saying it wasn't true. But that was the cowardly approach. It probably would have made her mad anyway.

"The thing is..." I began before being interrupted. Again!

"Answer me true fully! No dodging the question. Just answer me straight. Do you love me?" She said and I knew my only option was to do EXACTLY like she said.

"Yes" I replied.

Isis's POV

I smiled. It WAS true. He loved me. I felt warm and happy inside. This was perfect! I knew that from now on everything would be perfect. All my troubles were over. Sure Kaiba wasn't perfect, but that was part of the attraction. All that mattered to me in that moment was Seto Kaiba loved me. Like I loved him.......

Authors final note: Though it says "completed" i do have a few ideas for a third chapter. only this is the end of the story. any more is just a bonus. don't keep looking for a third chapter, it'll probarly never come. and the story doesn't need it. as far as i'm concerned it's over! thanks to any loyal fans. read my other stories if you like this one. i have another kaiba/isis story under my sisters name (we wrote it togther) she's rinoa the vampire witch and should be under my favourite authors. (it's called i've got the money, i think)


End file.
